


Is This What It Feels Like?

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Finn finds the guts to say something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I’m back with another one-shot of the Poe/Finn variety. Are you really surprised?

_“Is this what it feels like?_  
 _Finding out_  
 _That I've got the guts_  
 _To say anything…”_  
**\- Guts, All Time Low.**

“Poe?”

“Yeah buddy?” He said, looking up from BB-8 to his friend.

Finn looked nervous, shuffling from foot to foot.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

Finn looked around the hanger and said, “Err…privately?”

Poe blinked, what could this mean? And he refused to let the bubble of hope that Finn felt the way he felt. No, there was _no way_ that could – would – happen. It was a hopeless dream as far as he was concerned, one he needed to get rid of. (Except: it had blossomed when they’d hugged on the runway and it had yet to go away, five months later.)

“Sure thing.” He said, trying to cover his surprise, “Shall we go to our room?”

“Err…yeah. That’d be good.”

They walked out of the hanger and then took a left towards their shared room. Poe opened the door, letting Finn walk in first, and then shut the door. After twisting the desk chair around to face Finn, he straddled it, a leg on either side of the chair.

“So Finn,” Poe said, once his friend was sat on the bottom bunk bed, “You had something to tell me?”

Finn gulped apprehensively, “Err, yes I did. It’s just that…I. O-over the past few months – I’ve been… I don’t know.” He groaned and put his face in his hands.

This looked a lot like Finn was trying to confess something. Something that…maybe Poe had wanted to him to say for a while now. But he wasn’t going to say anything, just in case he was wrong, which he probably was.

Finn looked up and said, “Right, I’m just going to say it. Poe, I’ve come to like – no, _love_ – you and I hope that you feel the same way.”

Poe was speechless. Never in a million years had he thought that Finn would feel the same, overwhelming love that he felt.

“Poe?”

He realised that maybe he’d been silent for too long. He blinked and gulped once before saying, “Finn, I’m not going to lie, I’ve hoping for this for months. And this may be the happiest moment of my life.”

The shock and happiness on Finn’s face and shining in his eyes was almost too much for Poe to contemplate. So instead, he stood up from his chair and crossed the room in a few strides, taking Finn’s face in his hands gently.

“Can – can I kiss you?” Poe asked, insanely nervous.

“Yes.” Finn whispered, deep brown eyes looking directly into Poe’s eyes.

Poe pressed his slightly dry lips against Finn’s damp ones. His world promptly exploded. He’d never want to kiss another person in his entire life. Finn was the one for him. After several minutes, they pulled apart from each other.

“Poe, that was…”

He smiled, “Amazing? Unbelievable? Extraordinary?”

Finn laughed, “All of those and more. Could we do it again?”

“Sure thing.” Poe replied, leaning down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved.


End file.
